


【莱吉】命运悖论

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 如果莱因哈特做梦梦见了吉尔菲艾斯的命运，他会怎么做。莱：把好牌打烂原作向，ooc，雷，满足性癖之作【中文互联网应该为这样的尺度都无法正确发布感到羞耻】
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【莱吉】命运悖论

-  
莱因哈特做了一个梦。

并不是说他不会做梦，只是这个梦发生的时间巧合又刺激，以至于他比生物钟晚了半小时起床，眉眼中仍然有一丝茫然。

梦的主角是他自己——和现在的自己并没有多少区别，金发更长，像只威风凛凛的雄狮，他脚踩在虚空之中，只能看见另一个自己嘴唇开合，什么声音都没有。

他向自己跑了过去，短短的距离仿佛被延长拉伸，那个自己被拉成一个巨大的影子，横隔在无尽长路上，用怀念的眼神看着向他跑来的自己，嘴唇仍然开合，一个音节钻入他的耳朵。

“保护……”

什么？他拼尽全力向那抹金色跑去，不顾从未有过变化的路途，他大声呼喊，“你说什么？”

“保护好……他……”夹杂着电流的破碎声音被他敏锐捕捉到，莱因哈特停住了脚步，因为与自己一样的冰蓝色眼眸中多出了浓烈到化不开的哀伤。

“你是说谁？”他喊着，握紧了双拳，不由得惶恐起来。

“你的宝藏……”那个身影开始模糊错位，莱因哈特终于抓住了他的衣角，布料的触感随后消弭，声音还断断续续地传来，“你唯一的朋友……吉……”

忽如其来的下坠感让莱因哈特拼命呼喊着，黑暗中没有一个人回答他，他在心跳错位的下坠感逐渐麻痹全身后醒来，头脑混沌一片，半晌才勉强回神。

这是巧合么？他安静地用着早饭。昨天他与吉尔菲艾斯不欢而散，那个家伙一回来就指责自己维斯塔朗特事件做得不对，真是的。想到这里莱因哈特仍高兴不起来，甚至还有些委屈。我以为你可以理解我，明明这么多年来都可以的，这样无意识的娇纵，莱因哈特始终没有意识到不妥之处，在与吉尔菲艾斯相处时，他已经习惯并乐于把自己放在被迁就被娇惯的那一方，黄金狮子在朋友面前，是收起利爪的任性大猫，也会翻起肚皮给他抚摸。

如果梦中的宝物指的是吉尔菲艾斯，是什么意思？吉尔菲艾斯会涉险吗？“保护好你的宝物”，可吉尔菲艾斯不需要我的保护，他可以自己把自己保护的很好，莱因哈特赌气着想，却无法掩盖心中莫名其妙的恐慌，他努力摇头，把这当做噩梦的后遗症。

饭后奥贝斯坦来找他，这位一向没有多余表情的义眼参谋长再度重申了一遍第二人威胁论，并主张他从今天开始取消吉尔菲艾斯自由携带武器的特权。

是该这样，他气呼呼地想，可话到嘴边，梦中的只言片语闪过脑海，仿佛被塞入冰块里一样，他猛然抖了抖，眼神微动，止住了参谋长的更进一步。

内心深处的不安汹涌澎湃，泛滥到外表都令人焦虑，他挥手让奥贝斯坦退下，参谋长也没有多说一句话，仿佛刚刚的谏言是场幻觉。

他该作为胜利者接受败者投降献诚。路过吉尔菲艾斯时他有意地避开了那从来都温柔似海的眼眸，坐在主君的位置上。战俘轮流在他面前垂手听命，有用的人才自然要收归麾下，这样也不用事事都依靠吉尔菲艾斯了……怀着这种想法，他沉默地注视着最后的战俘推着玻璃棺向他一步步走来。

极低沉的，也极清晰的冷笑声从两侧的行列之间传了出来。这是武人们对一个把主君的尸体当作礼物来呈送，并要求投降的卑劣男子的反感表现。这些笑声形成了一条无形的鞭子狠狠抽打着安森巴哈的全身，莱因哈特之所以没有制止是缘于潜藏在他性格中属于年轻人的那种不轻易宽赦的洁癖。

一瞬间变故横生，没有人看清楚安森巴哈是怎么样从玻璃棺中拿出的小型加农炮，剧烈的轰鸣声在莱因哈特头顶处炸开，跟着的是凄厉的喊叫——安森巴哈手腕被吉尔菲艾斯的光束枪贯穿，武器跌落在地，随即被反应过来的武将压制。而陡然闪过的银灰光线射穿了不知哪位提督的肩膀，鲜血四溅，吉尔菲艾斯连忙提醒，“他手上还有枪！”

已经有人将暗杀者完全制伏在地，可安森巴哈没有苟活，带着未能实现主君心愿的遗憾逝去了。混乱中军医赶到，为受伤的那位及时包扎，意外负伤的瓦列提前离席，主君被军医团团围住，庆功典礼在一片混乱中匆忙结束。

“如果没有吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特默默凝视着那个红发身影，他的挚友身形高大，无论有什么变故发生，他都会跳出来为自己阻挡一切危险。如果他听从奥贝斯坦谏言将配枪权取消，安森巴哈的加农炮打向的就会是自己，今天的这一切将造成不可挽回的悲剧。梦境里的自己说要保护吉尔菲艾斯，是不是因为那个“他”已经失去了半身的红发挚友，才在悲剧尚未发生时拼命告诉自己如何挽回惨剧。

他设想了如果戒指枪在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口上开出一个洞，那么自己离崩溃也不远了。莱因哈特悄悄摸了摸满是冷汗的手心，接受军医的嘘寒问暖各项检查。

这很奇怪。莱因哈特侧过头去，吉尔菲艾斯单膝跪地，满面担忧，他伸出手想去玩一玩那缕红发，看见的却是那红宝石的溶液脱色一般流下来，将吉尔菲艾斯黑银相间的军服都染上血腥，可怖的噩梦从他大脑中挥之不去。他的挚友紧紧握住了他的手，声音颤抖，“莱……元帅，您没事吧？”

“我好累……”坠入黑暗前的一瞬，他看见了那双暖色眼眸中盈满的水光，他也会哭，他也有害怕的时候啊。莱因哈特的心情发生了奇妙的变化，是梦也好，预言也罢，它影响了自己的决定，避免了悲剧发生，而更多的是，他忽然意识到，即使是吉尔菲艾斯，他也是个普通人。

生老病死是一个人生命的必经之路，他们都太年轻，还不知道剩下三个究竟是什么样，他们曾经并肩而行，与死神只差一步之遥，总是吉尔菲艾斯赶到救了他，或者他赶到救了吉尔菲艾斯，他们自信于自己的能力举世无双，相信幸运之神的自然眷顾，从未想过离别和死亡。

可任何的保护都不能保证一个人不会受到伤害，意外会钻空发生，他也是，吉尔菲艾斯也是，人磕碰后会留下淤青，花粉吹过都会打喷嚏，血肉之躯在银河中渺小似一粒尘埃。他理所应当享受着吉尔菲艾斯的保护，从来没有想过一天这个人可能会消失，而吉尔菲艾斯一直都把自己放在守护者的位置上，他将莱因哈特视若珍宝，将他的安全奉为圭臬。

而当他意识到这点的改变，他对吉尔菲艾斯的想法也变了，将自己的身份从被保护者转变为保护者，他不能容许作为一部分生命支柱的朋友轻易离开自己。

元帅醒来后第一件事就是封赏吉尔菲艾斯，他赋予这个人自己的同等地位，掌权者毫不犹豫地将权力给出一半，又堆在他头上一堆荣誉职位，除了报答他的救命之恩，更多的是私心:吉尔菲艾斯同样拥有调兵遣将的能力，即使作战失利，他也会被安全护送回自己的身边。宇宙的未来王者此时感性占据上风，奥贝斯坦冰冷地劝告:“阁下，您这样做是自掘坟墓。”

莱因哈特没有理他，从他做下这个决定后他就将第二人威胁论视为空谈，他只希望吉尔菲艾斯能够平平安安地坐在自己和姐姐身边，吃着蛋糕哼起童年的歌。

吉尔菲艾斯听到消息的第一反应是辞谢，可莱因哈特果决地拒绝了他，那双冰蓝色眼眸多出了独有的柔情，“我的一切都有你的一半，吉尔菲艾斯，这是你应得的。”

他不明白自己昨天还与莱因哈特不欢而散，今天莱因哈特就做出了他能做的所有，吉尔菲艾斯同样清楚第二人威胁论，可莱因哈特不给他申辩的机会，直接抛出地图来，与他讨论下一步战况。

罗严克拉姆派系的权力越来越大，旧丞相显然已经意识到尾大不掉的危害，可他没有半点法子，借用自己的提督负伤昏迷，莱因哈特对奥丁贵族进行了大清洗，迅速成为帝国唯二的大权在握的人，另一位则是他的挚友。被赋予重任的红发元帅谦逊内敛，他能滴水不漏地完成莱因哈特布置的任务，用最高的效率造成最小的损失，更难能可贵的是，莱因哈特毫不犹豫地为巴巴罗萨派出护航舰，将红色旗舰护在身后。从亚姆立札到巴米利恩，每一次作战只要有两艘旗舰在场几乎所向披靡。吉尔菲艾斯清楚地意识到自己指挥权的莫名其妙，谨慎地使用它，在战场上也会有意识地为其他人创造战斗机会，甚至甘愿让巴巴罗萨几乎沦为摆设。

与同盟作战时敌方也发现了问题，连波布兰都嘟囔了一声“帝国到底谁才是一把手”，坐在桌上看着大屏的杨威利微微蹙眉，手中的红茶冷却也没说一句话。

同盟的内部早已腐烂透顶，之前帝国军的猛烈攻击已经让同盟政府被迫投降，他对同盟覆灭的结局无可奈何，甚至还有一丝庆幸:短暂的和平终于可以到来了。可这场针对自己的战斗只是莱因哈特不服输的内心作祟，战场上与奇迹的魔术师决一胜负几乎成为他的执念。

长于民主下的黑发男人手中握着一份电报，是敌军的吉尔菲艾斯元帅传过来的，上面表明了不希望作战的意图，并提出想与自己和谈的想法，只是现在全局战事正酣，无法停战。

杨与吉尔菲艾斯在多年前见过一面，那个年轻有为的红发将领令他心生好感，这封电报的真实性倒没多少疑虑，问题在于吉尔菲艾斯真的能让全军停战吗？漆黑的眼眸看向菲列特利加，她摇了摇头，欲言又止。

“帝国皇帝给予吉尔菲艾斯元帅的权力非常大，如果吉尔菲艾斯元帅本意如此，那再好不过……问题是，我们直接与他和谈的话，罗严克拉姆公的反应又会如何？他真的能容许别人将唾手可得的胜利夺走吗？”

杨敲了敲桌子，他在思考，比所有人看得更深，那条名为友谊的项链如今对于皇帝来说，究竟是辅助还是束缚。

而第二天最新情报连杨都怀疑自己听错了。“吉尔菲艾斯元帅被剥夺指挥权”这条消息龙卷风一般袭击了帝国军上下，施令者指挥的时候宛如完美雕塑般毫无表情，可那份决绝之处却让最亲密的几位将领察觉到了问题所在。

“吉尔菲艾斯元帅违背军令”奥贝斯坦的全军宣告连三等兵都不信。吉尔菲艾斯元帅几乎是忠诚的代名词，他要是能违抗军令，谁又还会站在皇帝陛下的身边！但没有人去询问这位机器人参谋长，也没有人敢去问黄金狮子本尊。

因为吉尔菲艾斯很快就认下了这个莫须有的罪名，并劝告不服气的麾下将领遵循米达麦亚元帅的重新编队，此后以旧伤复发卸职，接受了莱因哈特赋予他大公的爵位后便再也没有出现在公众面前。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在房间里，眼中的光芒逐渐黯淡。

他不知道为什么事情会发展成这样，正如他不知道秃鹰之城后为什么会受到那样的礼遇。从那晚之后他就被软禁起来，看管他的只有一个内侍，负责一日三餐和紧急需求，他曾用身体不适想让莱因哈特来与他谈谈，最后到的只有一个军医，他居住地从伯伦希尔换到了临时皇宫，而由于他之前的那份文书，所有人都认为他是引咎辞职，尽管他们不认为吉尔菲艾斯会这么做。

门外传来巨大的声响，他闻到了酒气，莱因哈特晃晃悠悠进了里屋，连披风下摆都沾到了红酒，吉尔菲艾斯将他扶进房间坐下。那双冰蓝色的眼眸注视着自己微微失神，他不知道该如何回应，甚至不知道自己该做些什么。

这是他那晚之后第一次见到他的朋友。莱因哈特即使微醺，脸上也只会多出为他天使容貌增色的红晕，这样的人此刻像幼年时期两个人窝在军校狭窄的床铺上一样窝在自己怀里，嘴中还喃喃自语，“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”

他该去应答，然后像以往无数个日子那样，与他的朋友一起梳洗换衣，倒在床上沉沉睡去，而将近半个月的冷遇和逃避，让他忽然不知道该如何去做了。

莱因哈特已经不耐烦地开始揪领子，军装衣领被他揪的乱七八糟，吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，替他解开了衣襟，擦去涔出的汗珠，闭着眼睛喊热的男人忽然抱了上来，湿滑细腻的肌肤触碰到指尖，几乎让他无法呼吸，他感受到挚友的鼻息喷在脖子旁，带来战栗。

吉尔菲艾斯试图将他从自己身上移下去，而莱因哈特始终不肯松手，紧紧地抱着他，仿佛是守护财宝的恶龙。

“陛下……松手……”

“你……你是谁……”莱因哈特茫然地睁着眼睛，那头醒目的红发都被扭曲成彩虹，他打了个哈欠问道:“你怎么在我的屋子里，快走开……”

“陛下，您喝太多酒了。”吉尔菲艾斯扒下他的军服，“您是自己跑到我的房间里来的。”

“胡说，这……这是我的房间。”和醉鬼讲道理显然是对牛弹琴，当今帝国皇帝毫无形象地挂在大公身上，连脚趾都恨不得勾在一起，他炙热的气息喷在吉尔菲艾斯耳边，“除非你是吉尔菲艾斯，那我就原谅你。”

“……陛下，您睁开眼睛看看我。”吉尔菲艾斯无奈，他对朋友永远都狠不下心肠，哪怕对方已经这样对待他，可身体还是习惯地温柔以待。

金发天使眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，眼中的迷蒙弱化了霸者的锐利，他两只手捧住了吉尔菲艾斯的脸，凑近仔仔细细观察，嘟嘟囔囔，“好像……是哦……吉尔菲艾斯，是你对吗？”

“是我……”

咫尺之间两个人鼻息相融，吉尔菲艾斯几乎能数清楚莱因哈特的睫毛，过近的距离让他忍不住想往后撤，却被牢牢地托着脸，他的挚友在他的唇上落下一个红酒味的吻，生涩到他差点咬了自己的舌头。

……推开莱因哈特也不是一个好选择。红发大公只是呆呆地望着不甚清醒的皇帝，嘴唇微张，水光潋滟。

“你真是的……为什么要违抗我呢？”暴露出孩童脾性的男人说着话，半认真地抱怨着，“你明明知道我想要赢杨威利，为什么还要阻止我……”

他的思绪倒带回了半个月前。

帝国军在回廊之战中以强大的兵力节节败退，几位提督先后负伤，至今仍有昏迷不醒者，而即便如此莱因哈特也不肯收手，赌上荣耀的一战怎么就肯善罢甘休。

一开始的伤亡还在控制范围内，可当连续两位提督战败，舰队几乎全军覆没之时，吉尔菲艾斯隔着屏幕想要看清挚友的脸，为了亡国之将付出的代价未免过于惨重了。

他提前草拟了和谈协议书，等待与莱因哈特成功商讨后便可发给杨威利，结束这场没必要的战斗。可令他惊讶的是，莱因哈特直接拒绝了他的要求。

“陛下，伊谢尔伦于帝国已经毫无用处，一昧的追杀只是满足您的一时之气，有的人却不能再为陛下效忠了。”

“朕只想要和杨威利决出胜负罢了，吉尔菲艾斯难道不想知道究竟谁更胜一筹吗？”他的挚友语气亲切陈恳，吉尔菲艾斯几乎毫无辩驳立场。

“可是陛下，倾全国之力换来的东西并不能与失去的等价代换，”他仍想为杨争取一些回旋余地，“您与杨元帅是不同类型的人，他并不想与您争斗……”

他的谏言持续到了深夜，莱因哈特已经开始揉了揉额角，吉尔菲艾斯想到那不明原因的发热，决定提前告辞。骤然劝和莱因哈特大人一定不愿意，他会给他时间的。

等的吉尔菲艾斯的脚步逐渐消失，始终一言未发的参谋长再度提出了威胁论的存在，“……您的想法吉尔菲艾斯元帅频频质疑，尽管他出于好意，但他更应该明白主君想要的是什么。陛下，如果他不能与您一条心，还是尽早将权力收回，您赋予他的权力已经高过了所有王朝里皇帝的'朋友'的定义，将领们究竟应该听您的还是吉尔菲艾斯元帅的呢？”

“吉尔菲艾斯不是那样的人。”莱因哈特想都没想再度拒绝，奥贝斯坦将刚刚收到的情报全息投屏，是吉尔菲艾斯的求和书。“吉尔菲艾斯元帅提前拟好这封求和书并已经发送给杨威利，他丝毫不在意您会提出拒绝的可能，已经越过您与敌军接触。”

“……他并不是这个意思。”莱因哈特沉默片刻，“吉尔菲艾斯说的没有错，朕确实是想逞一时之气与杨威利决一胜负，不惜任何代价。”

“但是陛下，他今天能不顾您下达的进攻军令私自和谈，明天他就能越过您登上皇位，别忘了维斯塔朗特事件，吉尔菲艾斯元帅为民请命的形象在帝国众的眼中十分深刻。即便他本人没有这个意愿，可他手下的提督们难保没有黄袍加身的奢求吧？”

“……”

“还望陛下三思，您可以给予吉尔菲艾斯大公应有的补偿，他不会拒绝您的。 ”

房间里只剩下黄金狮子一个人，身前还有已经半冷的咖啡。

莱因哈特闭上了眼睛，在屋里坐了整整一晚。

……

吉尔菲艾斯不知道该怎么对待莱因哈特撒娇的呓语，手指无意识地停在刚刚被吻过的地方。

刚刚被软禁时他以为与威星一样，莱因哈特很快就会想明白的，他们从未有过分歧，即使这次出现，很快也就过去了。他担心莱因哈特受到流言蜚语的攻击，自己写了公告来证明皇帝没有错，错的是自己，这样的低头早在初识时就习以为常。

可莱因哈特再也没有踏入房间半步，直至今晚，醉酒的朋友闯进他的牢房，在囚犯的唇上落下一个不清不楚的吻，把他的心搅得乱七八糟。

“陛下，您醉了，我去叫艾米尔进来。”他自持冷静地说出这些话，打算按下呼叫机，而莱因哈特的举动打断了他的动作。

“我知道你不会背叛我，也知道你没有威胁，”毫不犹豫将他撤职的人缓缓道，眼眸闪烁，“就算奥贝斯坦一直在我耳边说你有多危险我都觉得不可能，那可是吉尔菲艾斯啊，是我唯一的朋友啊……”

骤然压过来的人擒住了他的手腕，用一种悲伤的语气继续，“可我好害怕，吉尔菲艾斯，我做过一个梦，梦里的我那么痛苦，他告诉我要守护好我的珍宝，我是个自私的家伙，如果你会遇到任何危险，那我情愿杜绝这种可能性。”

“……所以你将我关在了这里？”红发大公难以置信，帝王居高临下地俯视着他，压制住他却没用力气，稍稍一挣就能推开，可探究到莱因哈特内心秘密的人忽然觉得如坠冰窟，“包括那些强加上的荣誉，也是因为这个原因吗，莱因哈特……大人？”

“奥贝斯坦虽然谏言难听，但并没有错，”莱因哈特没有回复他的提问，他急促地争辩道，“吉尔菲艾斯，你会理解我的吧？这不是我的本意，我想给予你一个与我平起平坐的位置上，你可以做王朝的继承人，我把整个帝国作为对你的赔罪可以吗？”

“够了。”

他身下的男人忽然出声，莱因哈特却感到了一丝恐慌，没有听从。

“陛下，请您从我的房间里离开。”

他抓住了挚友的手，却被无情地，冷漠地甩开了。

莱因哈特美眸睁大，难以置信，“你在对我说话？”

“陛下，臣不想再重复第二遍，请您离开我的房间。”

他内心的委屈和嗜虐被瞬间激起，手上的力气加重，听见轻轻地嘶声都不肯松开。

“你为什么要拒绝我……不可以拒绝我，吉尔菲艾斯，我不准你说不……”

得把他的嘴堵上，这样就听不到那些扰乱心弦的话了。莱因哈特想着，毫不犹豫地吻住了身下的人，这次接吻比之前强硬地多，唇齿争斗间咬出血迹，黄金狮子不悦地对自己的战利品宣誓主权，没有想到从来都顺从的人会反抗他。

他发出了喘不过来的吸气，锻炼得当的胸膛起伏着，红色的卷发因为作战没有及时修剪已经长至下颚，铺陈在纯白床单上，像血一样，又无端生出难以启齿的妄念来。

吉尔菲艾斯眼睁睁看着他的挚友——现在还能称为挚友的话——脱去他的衣物，那双手在他的身上胡乱摸着，再不知道要发生什么他就是傻子。

“莱因哈特，”他的声音嘶哑，对方身上的衣物在推搡间滑落肩头，“你为什么要这样做？”

回答他的是另一个吻，他的所有拒绝在这个吻之后都失去了力气，那双包含宇宙星辰的眼眸中此刻只有他一个人，吉尔菲艾斯从他眼中读出了未尽之语，其中燃烧的浓烈情绪让他接受了下一个埋在他肩颈的湿漉漉的吻，究竟是因为莱因哈特口吐真言还是被这突如其来的友情变质吓到，他被按住的手始终没有用上力气推开这个他曾誓死守护的天使。

习惯是一种可怕的事。腰窝被掐住时他恍惚想着，大脑正焦急处理着从未有过的情景，他的身体甚至已经在笨拙的撩拨下开始兴奋，酒精从嘴唇蔓延到脊柱，麻痹了五脏六腑，所有的器官都遵循着名为莱因哈特的指示，忘记了身体主人只想着让这个人立刻从自己身边离去。

醉意让莱因哈特身为成年人的本能冒了出头，他拥抱着自己的朋友，用最甜蜜的方式与他水乳交融，绷紧的腰肢无法控制地颤抖着，他就用轻柔的抚摸去降低刺激，徐徐而入，再沉沦起伏，情欲占据了高地，支配着他的四肢做出从未见过的动作，超新星在宇宙中炸成碎片，他的意识重归于黑暗中，直至天明。

莱因哈特从未想过他们的友情可以变质到这个地步，始作俑者还是自己。

宿醉带来的头疼欲裂在看到床上狼藉时更疼了，金发人不敢相信这些都是自己做出来的，更不敢相信身边皱眉睡着的是他已经半个月没见的挚友——如果说，发生这种事情后他还能把对方当做朋友的话。

在他起身的时候吉尔菲艾斯已经睁开了眼睛，他缓缓坐起身，用沙哑的声音说:“莱因哈特大人，请您收回成命。”

扣着纽扣的手不着痕迹的一顿，吉尔菲艾斯继续道，“帝国不需要更多的战斗，我们与同盟已经打了上百年，如今胜负已定，人们需要的是安稳度日，而不是无谓的作战，莱因哈特大人，为了一个杨威利耗费大量的人力物力，实属不明智。”

“我意已决，吉尔菲艾斯不用再说了。”转过身时昨夜茫然无措的青年人已经变回了宇宙霸主，望向好友时眼中多了一丝波澜，“昨夜……是我鲁莽了，我会做出补偿的。”

“……臣不需要。”红发大公摇了摇头，认真道，“比起这件事，陛下，您旺盛的战斗力放在内政上，能为全银河人民带来更多福祉……”

“在你的眼里，朕就是个穷兵黩武不顾苍生的昏君吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯停住了话，因为莱因哈特用他从未见过的眼神俯视自己，居高临下，冰冷无情，他张了张嘴，从喉咙中干巴巴地道出一句“没有。”

“那么，不要对朕的做法指手画脚，朕没有问过你的意见。”

门关上了。

比起惊愕，那种无法道明的心绪搅乱着他的神经。他的身体仍然为昨夜的混乱而疲惫，神智却清醒的可怕，可怕到他连让自己现在睡过去都做不到。

门外的小侍从小心翼翼地将早饭送进房间，他还小，闻不出屋内旖旎气息，并不知道两位最高统治者之间发生了什么，但他知道陛下出门的时候正在生气。小男孩用他最大的勇气对吉尔菲艾斯说:“元帅阁下，您与陛下快点和好吧！”

那样澄澈的双眼包含最热忱的祝福，吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸他的金发，轻轻点了点头。

所有将领都发觉了皇帝本尊的不对劲，连最迟钝的勤务兵都看出来了，陛下心不在焉，看着星际图却神游天外。

他之前一直不去见吉尔菲艾斯是因为愧对于他，但这又是能做出的唯一选择:剥夺他的兵权，留在自己身边，做拥有继承权的大公，还能避免失去他的噩梦，作为补偿，他愿意把半个帝国送给他作为赔罪，这难道还不够吗？为什么吉尔菲艾斯不能理解我，宇宙已经在我们手中了，他还想要什么？与杨作战就这么令他在意吗？

而发生了昨夜的事后他无法再以单纯的朋友角度衡量他与吉尔菲艾斯的关系，这个纯情男孩第一次开始思考他与吉尔菲艾斯究竟是什么关系，用爱情来定位都过于俗气，他带着点不被察觉的得意，他与吉尔菲艾斯，怎么是世俗情感可以定义的呢！

他兴致勃勃地从已发生的事情中得出了答案:这是最好的既能避免第二人威胁又能让吉尔菲艾斯能安全留在自己身边的办法了，他们发生的小小龃龉也不会对宝贵的感情造成什么影响，他会道歉，会想办法弥补他，让吉尔菲艾斯能与自己共治银河，开创一个全新时代。

他迫不及待地收拾了心情来到吉尔菲艾斯房前推门而入，屋内一片黑暗，唯一的灯光是来自床头，他怀着少年人初恋的羞怯去瞧自己睡着的恋人，映入眼帘的却不是熟悉的红发身影。

吉尔菲艾斯不见了。

巨大的恐慌席卷了他，莱因哈特迅速做出指令，派遣亲信去找红发大公的踪迹，直至数小时后，奇里斯秘密回报，在海尼森通向奥丁的商船中发现了大公的踪迹，人带回伯伦希尔时，已经是回廊之战结束的第三天了。

品尝了失败后果的莱因哈特无法冷静地面对疑似叛逃敌国的恋人，在吉尔菲艾斯表明自己是自愿离开他身边时，在场的几位都感受到了皇帝酝酿的震怒，莱因哈特死死盯着那个红发身影，他无法相信这是前几天还与他夜话温存的挚友，那双冷漠的眼眸让他心中又怒又惧。

这是提督们倒数两次看见吉尔菲艾斯大公，他们只知道大公阁下因病被皇帝恩准在临时皇宫内休养，而全帝国人也不觉得有问题:陛下与大公情意非凡，从十岁起便风雨共济，互相扶持，如今陛下仍能给予大公阁下这样的恩宠，是千古传唱的佳话。

而只有区区数人知道事情的真相:大公阁下被安置在皇帝陛下的寝室隔壁，脖子套着科技省的最新技术电子项圈——用于定位逃犯的，而他的脚上拴着特质脚铐，看似轻巧，只要接触到这个房间边缘便会发出警报，细小的电流会穿过脊椎，带来战栗的快感——这是宫内省发现的高登巴姆王朝的特殊玩具，专门用来对付不听话的后妃。

一开始吉尔菲艾斯仍然对莱因哈特怀有一丝希望，他与莱因哈特矛盾的起因是战争，而现在一切都恢复正常了，他可以忽视已经产生的裂痕，无所谓身上的地位权力，只要莱因哈特像从前一样待他，他可以当做这些事情都是荒诞的梦，醒来就好了。

可是莱因哈特没有来。

一天，两天……一个月……他像个金丝雀一样被锁在华丽的囚笼中，只有机械的维持生命，其他一切都停滞，莱因哈特将他的希望碾碎，他能听见风雨交加，能看见春暖花开，万物四季隔着一扇窗悄然而至，又悄悄离去，他在无望的等待中封闭自我，沦为真正的输者。

小侍从在送饭时会和他讲一讲外面发生的事情:伊谢尔伦的人们始终没有放弃斗争，陛下励精图治，改革措施成功推行，还派了罗严塔尔总督去海尼森担任首长，几位提督即将获封元帅……这些事情留下轻轻的折痕，从他的脑海中一闪而过。但小侍从注意到，大公阁下从来没有问起过陛下的近况。

莱因哈特的到来是在一个半月后，他结束了对奥丁的视察后，回到了临时皇宫，满怀欣喜推开了卧室的房门。吉尔菲艾斯安静地坐在那里，对着眉飞色舞讲述的男孩露出了轻松的笑容。

他走近几步，动静打断了聊的正欢的两人，莱因哈特难以置信挚友瞬间收起的笑容，心中的怒火不知不觉地涌出，待到房内只剩下他们两个时，莱因哈特抓住了他的手，“为什么不对我笑了？”

“陛下累了，快休息吧。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你回答我……”皇帝眨着眼睛，可怜兮兮地问着，而从来都笑容和煦的红发男人面无表情地回答，“您政务还没有处理完，还是快点休息吧。”

“朕问你为什么不对我笑了。”

加重的语气让莱因哈特面对骤然的沉默，他笨拙地解释着，“吉尔菲艾斯，我不是要囚禁你的意思，这，这是我想到的办法，我答应你，我会与你在一起，后嗣的话就让科技省去烦心，我只想要和你在一起，我们可以一起统治宇宙，不好吗？”

“陛下，臣不愿意。”

“那些事情是我的不对，”皇帝已经焦急到无暇顾及对方语气的疏离，强烈的恐慌感让他拼命抓住这个人，口不择言，“我向你道歉，可吉尔菲艾斯，我只是不愿意失去你，我不敢承担那个后果，我们还和从前一样好吗？”

摩挲着他脸庞的手带上了力量，莱因哈特去亲吻他，顺着记忆去撩拨这个人，而吻至唇边，被拥着的人轻轻避开了。

莱因哈特怔怔地看着他，残留的些许真情被毫不犹豫的拒绝扭曲成暴虐的直接。

他抓住了吉尔菲艾斯的项圈，把人拽向门框，忽然窜上的快感让红头发那个低低呻吟一声，失去气力，蜷着身子倒在地上，莱因哈特不发一言地扯下他身上单薄的衣物，将他按到在地毯上，用最屈辱的姿势进入了这副躯体。

整场性爱没有发出任何人声，除了因为无法得到回应逐渐凶狠的动作和被拽着头发扯痛的嘶声，安静地甚至有些恐怖，如果不是皮肤仍然温热，他甚至怀疑是在与尸体交媾。从开始到结束都悄无声息，莱因哈特抓住他的脚踝，仰面将他的身躯对折，一字一顿道，“我要你像从前一样待我，吉尔菲艾斯。”

他得到的是一具听话的木偶，除却绝望的性事，他们的一句话都是刻意的排演，吉尔菲艾斯笑容越恭顺，他读到的越是空洞，他会强迫对方与自己接吻，却无法阻止离去后红发人的阵阵干呕。

他还想要什么呢！得不到回应的黄金狮子逐渐焦躁，后果就是不明发热越来越频繁，严重到在伯伦希尔舰桥中晕倒后，军医磕磕绊绊宣布了罗严克拉姆王朝第一任统治者的剩余时间，但皇帝本人平静异常，只是令科学省尽快研制出药物，再未对自己面临的命运过多评价。

当年的第三季末，吉尔菲艾斯被软禁的第十个月，皇帝在临时皇宫病倒，高烧不退的男人躺在床上，由于事发突然，格林华德大公妃尚未赶到，他身边围绕着各位上将提督和各部门官员，众人没有头绪的继承者焦虑万分，而短暂清醒的人毫不犹豫立下遗嘱:若最终科学省未完成任务，则将罗严克拉姆王朝传与吉尔菲艾斯大公。

不知情者瞠目结舌，为这份跨越权力的真挚情谊打动，知情者暗自心惊，皇帝竟真的许下了这份誓言，将亲手打下的江山拱手相让。

而他们都没有得到皇帝的回应，因为很快莱因哈特再度昏迷，心脏甚至停止跳动，在短暂的复苏后睁开了眼睛，只喊着一个名字:

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

“快去请大公阁下！”

人们这才意识到这样重要的时刻另一位重要的人居然不在，可等到吉尔菲艾斯迈入房间，有的人忽然意识到了原因。

阔别公众已久的红发大公长发及肩，脖子上的项圈和消瘦的身躯昭示着他的待遇，他赤着脚走向皇帝的床榻，脚踝上的红痕让有经验者瞬间明白曾是什么东西束缚了他的自由。

吉尔菲艾斯在病榻前跪下，握住莱因哈特的手，在每一句吉尔菲艾斯的呓语时都轻轻回答上一句“我在，陛下。”

莱因哈特费力地睁开眼，那个被自己关在隔壁的人面色平静，好像濒临死亡的不是他曾经温柔笑对的人，他想像以前一样，玩一玩已经长长的头发，却在伸出去的手碰到发尖时被躲开来。

他抬头望着他，面色困惑，疾病剥去了黄金狮子锋利的外壳，内里的柔软使他变回了这个年龄段的青年人，他抓着吉尔菲艾斯的手，问他:“你是吉尔菲艾斯吗？”

“我是，陛下。”

“不，你不是……”高烧让皇帝脆弱地露出了委屈的模样，他挥开了他的手，低低喊着，晶莹液体滚落眼眶，“你不是……我的吉尔菲艾斯怎么会这个样子……吉尔菲艾斯呢？你把他还回来，你把我的吉尔菲艾斯还回来……”

他的眼前阵阵发黑，却还一直质问着，痛苦地抓着他的衣袖，用力到指尖都发白。

没有人敢出声，只有傻子才不明白两个人之间的情感，吉尔菲艾斯眼神微动，将他额头上凝聚的汗珠擦去。

他任这个极尽残忍的朋友和恋人，在弥留之际质问着，祈求着，他以沉默作为回复，同样残忍地抓住他生命的残留。

“……我该恨你的，”他用只有他们两人才能听到的声音轻轻说着，手指梳理过被汗水濡湿的额发，“但我要是能做到就好了，莱因哈特，我们始终在互相折磨。”

门口一阵骚动，“陛下……成功了！药！快——”御医慌慌忙忙地跑进来，手中的瓷瓶是最后的希望，他满怀期翼将瓶子递给了唯一在床榻边的男人。

皇帝唇齿紧闭，吉尔菲艾斯接过了那个瓶子，所有人都等待着他的应对，他用饱含深意的目光看了病榻上的人，将液体一饮而尽，然后毫不犹豫地吻了上去，将液体哺入他的口中。

“我原谅你。”

他睁开眼，听到了这句话。

-fin


End file.
